Naruto: A Collection of Oneshots
by kimkimmo
Summary: This a collection of oneshots, The request form can be found on my profile. Please review on quality, not as request.
1. Neji Hyuga:  Who Says?

Hello, my fellow readers! How's your life been? Mine has been good, thank you very much. Anyway, just to let you know, Naruto / Naruto: Shippūden OneShot requests are now open. You can send me a message but please fill out the form (It's on my profile...).

In no way, shape, or form does kimkimmo own Naruto / Naruto: Shippūden. Just though you should know ^_^

This Naruto: Shippūden OneShot was brought to you by kimkimmo. It was requested by kimkimmo's very best friend, known as Hotaru. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Neji Hyūga-<strong>_

_**Who says?**_

"Is there really a difference, Naruto?" Hotaru whined, covering her eyes with her arm. She was laying down on Naruto's couch, not wanting to listen to him anymore.

"Yes, actually, there is! Don't you see? This one has a different shade of orange!"

"It all looks the same," she sighed, yawning. Her black hair framed her cheeks roughly, but with a sense of perfection.

"Ugh. I knew I should've asked Sakura. You're no help, Hotaru."

"Aghmm," she hummed randomly, stifling the yawn that threatened to escape.

"I asked you to help me. Not fall asleep on me."

"Good luck with that."

"You're just like Shikamaru. Lazy and always sleepy."

"He's my younger brother, what did you expect?"

"Good point."

–

Neji had just entered his room in the Hyūga household. It had been his day off and for once he had decided to take it slow. Though he was clearly against the idea, it had been suggested by his teammates.

He opened the door slowly, trying to be gentle. The whole idea of 'Take It Slow' seemed ridiculous to him. How he wanted to go and train right now. How he wanted to get better at everything. How he wished to master the Byakugan and just find life easy. All of the energy of that desire boiled up inside him, making the corner of his lips twitch.

He would prove them wrong, his teammates. He had been challenged by Hotaru and Tenten; that there was no day on where Neji Hyūga could take the day off and just do nothing. Well, so far, Neji was on his way to succeeding on proving them wrong. But then again, he was just as good on succeeding on bursting out.

He had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. Quite literally, to be precise. Instead of smoothing rising, he had crashed into the wall, effectively banging his head. Not only that but he had tripped on his way to the closet in the same minute. His temper became inexplicably bad and he couldn't help but sigh with annoyance at everything.

He was in no way, shape, or form comfortable with the idea of resting. His body seemed to be eager to leave and just finally, do something productive. He twitched violently with just the thought of training. When did he ever agree to this nonsense? Oh, yes, just after finishing their most recent mission...

–

_**Flashback**_

"_Finally, some rest," Tenten sighed, rubbing her eyes. Hotaru murmured something incoherent before patting Tenten's back and agreeing. _

"_Gai-sensei! Will you train me tomorrow?" Lee exclaimed, raising his hand in a triumphant fist._

"_You know it, Lee! We'll train from dawn to dusk!"_

"_And I still ask myself how we somehow keep up with them," Hotaru muttered. _

"_Oi, Neji?" Tenten asked. He raised his head enough to see her. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you training tomorrow?"_

"_Yes. Are you going to join me again?"_

"_Wow. Is there a day where you can just lay back and let nature do its work, Neji? Every time we have time off you either train or train," Hotaru commented._

"_You are aware your statement was redundant?" Neji asked, raising his eyebrows. _

"_Look, Hyūga. I don't care about that. My point is that you need to take it slow, dude. Relax, for once," Hotaru said, stepping up to him. _

"_She's got a point," Tenten said. Neji glared on her, silently asking her which side she was on._

"_You think I work restlessly until I'm knocked out?" he challenged, hoping to shut her up._

"_That's exactly what I think," she smirked. Tenten laughed slightly. A challenge the Hyūga would surely take on. How well she knew him._

_**Flashback End**_

–

The sight in front of him was what set him off. The bedsheets were torn off the bed and slipped onto the floor. Some of his books were open and sprawled on the floor as well. And her name was practically written all over this.

His lips twitched again. Why did he let her spend the night here? Oh, right, because she claimed her home 'too far away'. And he, half-asleep, allowed her to stay. Not only did he have what you call the worst-night's-sleep but he had allowed such chaos to happen. He, indeed, had woken up before but he had not left such a mess. That mess was not his fault. And he had a problem with that.

Done. He couldn't take it anymore. His boiling point was so low today; he was already past the point of anger. And if taking a walk and meditation didn't help him, what would?

Screw the door. He closed with a force that left it quivering for at least thirty seconds. But by the time the door to his room had finished shaking, he was already storming out into the street. She was going to get it.

–

"For Kami's sake, Ino. Shut your trap," Hotaru said, taking a seat next to Shikamaru.

"Done helping Naruto choose his outfit?" he asked, uninterested.

"He kept insisting that the orange was a different shade but I told him he was crazy."

"Wow. Naruto went to the last resort. I mean, asking _you. _He's crazy, alright," Ino smirked. Hotaru glared at her.

"Oi, Neji's been lookin' for you," Shikamaru yawned, tugging slightly on his hair.

"Yeah?" Hotaru asked, not really caring.

"He seemed pretty mad, you know? I think you should check on him. Besides, he scolded Shikmaru and I for what seemed to be your mess," Ino said, finishing her ramen.

"My... mess?" Hotaru gulped. She could feel Neji's wrath on the back on her neck, making her neck tingle in dread.

"Mmhmm. Said somethin' about books on the floor and some spilled water. Definitely mad," Ino said. She wasn't quite making the connection but that just fine with Hotaru.

–

Neji turned sharply, facing the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Had he imagined Hotaru's voice? Clearly, he had. There was no sign of her. Wait! Isn't that her? The girl walking out of Ichiraku's?

"Alright. See you in a bit," Hotaru had called, walking backward, waving at Shikamaru. She had a small smirk on her lips, and turned before she slipped her hand in to the pockets of her black pants. Many different emotion flashed across Neji's face in an instant. And many of them he had no idea what they were.

He almost called her name in a growl, but bit back his tongue. It would be no use.

She was well-aware that he was following her. And he was gaining up on that. Almost right behind her. She didn't bother to quicken her pace. He'd catch up to her eventually.

She turned onto an empty street, taking the long detour to her home. Neji noticed something about her was off. She'd never take the long way.

He walked just a bit faster, unable to keep himself from bursting. She was just about to make a sharp turn onto another empty street when his hand captured her wrist.

"_Where_ do you _think_ you're _going_?" he asked, his voice quivering with anger. She gave a small 'Eeep' of surprise but nonetheless answered his question.

"Home. Where do you think?" she retorted. More emotion flashed across his face.

"Would you care to explain what happened to my room?" he asked, his voice dark.

"I wouldn't know, now, would I?" she challenged. Without a word, he lead her to the Hyūga household. He took as many empty streets as he could to get there, not wanting to have to explain to anyone why he was tugging on Hotaru's wrist.

She closed her eyes and sharpened her senses. Her eyesight was done for; she was blind and not many knew it– only Shikamaru and Tenten. Her sense of smell was very good, though just a bit less than Kiba's. Her sense of hearing was excellent, very sharp. And like her brother, she was sharp-minded and level-headed. Her sense of taste was better than average; she could point out just about every ingredient in foods.

She focused on her sense of touch, though. Feeling the vibrations the earth was giving with each and every step of both Neji and her. She tried her best to ignore the way Neji's hand clasped over her wrist, giving her a sense of security.

–

He let go of her hand once he reached the Hyūga household. With a gentle nudge, he pushed her inside. He let her walk for a bit, noticing the way her fingertips traced lightly along the white wall. The hand that was not touching the wall seemed to twitch slightly, as though understand what its partner was feeling. Hmm...

Her head suddenly snapped up and he stepped to the right, hiding behind the door. A grin of happiness danced on her lips.

"Hinata!" she greeted cheerfully. The sixteen-year-old girl, looked up, smiling her famous gentle smile.

"H-hotaru-chan! What brings you here?" Hinata asked shyly, her fingers intertwining once and untangling again.

"Hmm... I was just looking for Neji. You seen him?" Hotaru asked, feigning ignorance.

"N-no. But if you would like, I could go get him for you," Hinata suggested, keeping her eyes down. Hotaru's fingertips traced a circle on the wall, contemplating what to do next.

"Hmm... Tempting, but no. I'll just wait for him in his room; I need to fetch some supplies..."

"O-okay, Hotaru-chan. I'll let him know you're here as soon as I see him."

"Thanks. See you around, Hinata."

Neji's head poked out into view, to see on whether Hinata was coming his way. Good, she wasn't. She had made a turn before getting too close. Now, he had time. Or so he thought.

"Excuse me, but would you state your purpose here?" the ten-year-old known as Hanabi asked Hotaru, venom dripping into her voice. Hanabi crossed her arms, claim authority.

"Does that really concern you?" Hotaru challenged. Funny, the way her attitude changed around everyone. When with Hinata, she was nice and gentle. But in Hanabi's company, well, that's a different story.

"Look, _Hotaru_. Neji isn't home. You might as well turn around and go to where you came from."

"I'm well-aware that your cousin isn't present, _Hanabi_. I'll wait in his room. Hinata said he should be coming home soon." Another well-told lie by Hotaru Nara.

"You're no one to grant yourself the privilege of waiting in his room. If you must, wait in the living room."

"I wish I could obey you, but that's not the case. I need to get some supplies from his room. Now, if you'll excuse me–"

"_I told you to wait in the living room,_" Hanabi said firmly, standing in Hotaru's way.

"Do _not_ use that tone of voice with me."

"N-neji-niisan, Hotaru-chan just walked in. She said she'd wait for you in your room," Hinata's distant voice said.

Neji cursed himself for letting her catch him hiding behind the door.

"Right," he said, nodding. Hanabi raised her eyebrows, the gesture unseen to Hotaru.

"Well, Neji's coming this way, so he'll take it from here," Hanabi said, faking a smile and a gentle tone.

"Thank you, Hanabi," Hotaru said, playing along.

"So, you wanted something?" Neji asked, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I think that doesn't apply to me," Hotaru said smoothly, resuming her walk to his room.

"Well, welcome to Wonderland," he said sarcastically, holding the door open for her. He noticed how her hand never left the wall. Just a bad habit or what?

"'So, you wanted something?'" Hotaru quoted, raising her eyebrows.

"Don't you _see_?"

Ouch. That hurt. Maybe it's time Hotaru should spill the beans on the situation of her eyes. She wrinkled her nose and pretended to have her eyes sweep the room. What she did was taking the room by using the rest of her senses.

"Well, no. I don't see," she barely whispered.

"..._What..._?"

It's time to talk. No point in holding back now. Hotaru's lips parted as she was just about to tell her story.

"Neji... I'm blind."

"..._What_...?"

"I'm blind. Almost always been, always will be. I can't see you, or anything. Don't ask how it happened 'cause I just don't know. I woke up one day, and I was blind. I can't explain it. I don't know. Tsunade-sama said herself my condition was incurable. Only I don't _know_ what my condition _is_. I can't– I shouldn't've– I–" Hotaru began to talk without stopping. Until his long, slender finger silence her by its position on top of her lips.

"Don't talk about eyesight. _Please_ don't talk about eyesight," he murmured, almost begging. Her lips parted under her finger but close just as fast. His eyes closed and he wore a pained expression on his face.

"Neji, it's the truth," Hotaru muttered, taking hold of his wrist and moving his hand back to his side.

"No. Don't you get it? It's not _fair. _People are categorized into groups based on pure ability or inheritance. You need prove yourself for people to notice you, to move in rank. Some are blessed with amazing abilities, and some are just–" Neji caught himself before he finished his sentence. He hadn't noticed his hand had made it's way to cup her cheek gently.

"Just... Rendered useless?" she asked. Her hand still held his wrist. And his hand was on her cheek.

"No. Don't talk like that," he whispered.

"But I'm not lying. Not this time. It's just like you said; 'people are categorized into groups based on pure ability or inheritance'. It's just like classifying family; like the secondary and main branch–"

"Who says it has to be that way, though?" Neji asked, suddenly. His hand dropped from her cheek, making her sigh.

"Who says it's gonna change? Don't you ever get tired of pretending everything's gonna be alright? Sometimes, you have to accept the truth and face it's gonna be bad," she challenged, her blind eyes staring straight into his.

"Who says I'm pretending? What if I _am_ trying to change the world?"

"I want it to change too, Neji. But what if I can't change it? What if _you_ can't change it?"

"Then, we'll change it together," he concluded simply, before crashing his lips onto hers, and catching her off-guard. Her eyes widened, but smiled into the kiss.

Breaking apart, she asked, "What if we can't change it?"

He smirked, "Who says we can't?"


	2. Kakashi Hatake: Misunderstanding

_**-Kakashi Hatake-**_

_**Misunderstanding**_

Her only thought as she hastily made her way through the forest, moving as fast as she could away from Konoha, was _Fuck. What the __**hell**__ was I thinking?_

Okay, so she accidentally dropped her cover and set the Copy Ninja off after her. Great. That's right, Kakashi Hatake, himself, was the one pursuing her. Great, just great.

She was a spy. So, what? She had gained useful intelligence on not only Konoha but also the other hidden villages. It's not like she was going to use it against anyone, though. Sheesh, already labeling her as an enemy.

She kept turning her head, side to side, to make sure he hadn't caught up or anything. She was dressed in a black strapless shirt and a short white skort with black leg warmers that started from just above her knees down to the middle of her calves, along with the blue shinobi sandals, of course.

A sudden rustling right behind her sent her into a daze of fear. Because of her fright, she tried to increase her pace but almost tripped over the branch she was on. On that very moment, she felt the tip of his kunai graze a small line across her lower back. And she also felt its poison already taking effect.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," she murmured as she searched her weapon pouch for the antidote that she had come up with. Before she could jab the needle into her thigh, she lost her footing and plummeted to the ground.

Too close. That was too close for comfort. She pushed the needle harshly into her upper leg, grunting softly. She cursed herself for being so reckless.

The antidote would take at least ten minutes to exterminate the poison but it was three minutes for it to halt the poison's progression. Until then, she had to keep moving. She rose immediately only to have a shuriken graze the skin above her eyebrow. Blood overflowed and blurred her vision. Now, she was screwed. She started to stumble blindly, using nothing but her sense of smell, touch, and hearing to move further into the woods. Had Kakashi gotten hurt, or was he just waiting for her to die on her own?

Die on her own? Kakashi hurt? Yeah, right. She turned around just in time for his elbow to hit her head in the temple, knocking her out cold.

–

"Mmm... She gained information on Konoha, you say?" Kanashimi heard a familiar voice say. Her brain wasn't working too well, so she couldn't recognize the voice. Somebody important, though. Kanashimi was slumped across the Copy Ninja's shoulder, with his arm firmly holding just above the back of her knees.

"Yes, Hokaga-sama. She had it written down on some scroll and was about to put it onto a messenger bird when I walked in on her."

If only they knew that that message was designed to go to Mount Myōboku just because the toads wanted to check up on some kid named Uzumaki Naruto.

"Take her to the Honesty Room. Ibiki will get her talking on all that intelligence she found out. But give her a couple minutes; it seems she'll wake up soon."

"Right."

He walked out of the room, making an effort to not move enough to wake the young woman slung over his shoulder. Well, too late for that one. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her in the Honesty Room. By the sound of it, it wasn't going to be nice.

"Whoa! What have you captured there, eh, Kakashi?" a deep male voice asked with what seemed to be too much enthusiasm. Gai looked at Kakashi with an interested look.

"You remember Sora no Kanashimi?"

"Yes. That youthful woman, so nice and seductive," Gai-sensei said. Kakashi gritted his teeth, though the gesture was unnoticed.

"She gained intel on Konoha. And was just about to pass it on."

"I suppose you need to take her to the Honesty Room?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tell Ibiki to go easy on her, 'cause she's on hell of a woman. I mean, c'mon! Look at that figure!" another male voice said. Kanashimi's eyes were closed so she couldn't see anything. But she heard the footsteps as Naruto walked around them, trying to take in every inch of her with just his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but think, _Kanashimi... Betrayed the Leaf?_

"Naruto! That's no way to talk about a woman! Especially in her presence!" Sakura scolded, before punching Naruto's head. Gai gave a deep, hearty laugh while Kakashi gave a soft chuckle.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto groaned, only to be hit again.

"You pervy little moron!"

"Well, I'll be on my way," Kakashi concluded.

"Did you see that look in his eyes? I'm kinda thinkin' that Kakashi-sensei is gonna keep that woman to himself..." Naruto murmured, leaning slightly toward Sasuke and Gai. Yes, Sasuke had returned to the village but only because he decided that destroying Konoha would be useless. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head and Gai-sensei looked at Naruto as though he had proposed a very good assumption. Naruto screamed in fear while Sakura cursed her heart out at him.

"Kanashimi... Sadness, what could've possibly made you like this?" Kakashi wondered aloud, softly.

Some more walking. And finally they came to a stop.

"I have an order from Hokage-sama."

"Yes?"

"She said to take this kunoichi and have her go through the Honesty Room. Get her talking about the information she's got."

"Right..."

Kakashi walked a bit more and a door opened. Kanashimi was suddenly torn off the Copy Ninja's shoulder shoulder, and slammed against the hard tile floor, as though she was a rag doll. She let her eyes open, in the sudden shock of it.

A satisfied smirk played on the face of the man that was no longer Kakashi. He had a long scar across his face, and smiled wickedly, "Welcome to the Honesty Room."

–

Kanashimi lay on the ground, curled up loosely into a fetal position, some of her reddish hair stuck to her face because of the sweat on it. The navy highlights in her hair that usually gave her a seductive look, gave her a vulnerable one instead. Her startlingly electric blue eyes were slightly bloodshot.

Kakashi sighed, looking at her through the glass. The young woman looked as though she might pass out. A frustrated Ibiki left the Honesty Room, and approached Kakashi.

"Nothing. I went through every method I've ever tried and nothing. She only gave the smallest whimper when I broke her ankle," Ibiki informed him. Kakashi nodded expressionlessly but inside, he wanted to go on a rampage.

"I've been notified about the situation with Sora no Kanashimi," Inoichi said, joining Kakashi and Ibiki.

"Time for a more humane method."

"Shouldn't you give her time to recover?" Kakashi asked, his hand on the railing tightening. His eyes never left hers.

"I don't think so. She needs to be distracted for me to search her mind to its fullest degree of effectiveness," Inoichi said. Kakashi nodded again.

–

Inoichi tried to go through her mind but found nothing due to the genjutsu defenses she had strategically placed before hand.

"So, how'd it go?" Kakashi asked, coming back to fetch the information as well as Kanashimi.

Inoichi just shook his head. Ibiki walked into the room with Kanashimi over his shoulder lightly. Kakashi vaguely noticed that whenever Kanashimi was around Ibiki she looked like a doll. Not that that was good.

"She resisted every method from the Honesty Room. And there were so many genjutsu traps, Inoichi couldn't get past them. We're going to have to wait for her to slip up and fish the information out of her," Ibiki said.

"She'll have to be placed under restricted conditions and tight supervision," Inoichi added.

"Have the ANBU been assigned to the task?" Kakashi asked, seeming uninterested.

"Actually..." Inoichi trailed off, giving Ibiki a look of permission.

"We thought that... You and Team Kakashi would be more qualified for the task," Ibiki said simply.

Kakashi was taken aback by that, "What...?"

"Due to the history you've all had with her. She might trust the six of you more than she'll trust most others," Inoichi quickly said.

"But–" Kakashi tried to argue. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with her; it was just that he didn't want to betray her like that.

"The matter has been discussed with Tsunade-sama. Captain Yamato, Sai, and Sakura are to watch over her from a distance. You, Sasuke, and Naruto are to stay with her at all times," Ibiki said firmly. With a careless toss, he threw Kanashimi at Kakashi. He caught her, bridal-style, full of nervousness.

Was he read to spend so much time with her, only for it to be over as soon the information is leaked? He didn't think so.

"Well, get going. That ankle needs to get mended; have the Medical Squad fix up all of her wounds."

Kakashi nodded. He didn't bother hitching Kanashimi over his shoulder, but rather vaguely noticed how perfectly she fit into his arms.

–

"Well? What's the deal with her?" Sasuke questioned, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It seems we've got a new mission," Kakashi simply stated, "Where's Sakura?"

"She went to finish her shift at the hospital. Kakashi-senpai, bring us up to speed on the mission," Captain Yamato suggested. Kakashi nodded.

"As you all know, Kanashimi no Sora was kunoichi born and raised here in the Leaf. However, she gained intel while working for the ANBU as well as very closely connected Hokage-sama. It seems she has been distributing the information to a currently unknown receiver. We are to split into two teams; Team One will be consisted of myself, Sasuke, and Naruto while Team Two will be consisted of Captain Yamato, Sai, and Sakura. Team One is to keep close-range watch on Kanashimi– we'll be escorting her and be at her side at all sides. Team Two has been assigned to keep long-range watch– hiding in the shadows, picking up things we might find unimportant. She'll be completely aware of this, though. We'll have to be smooth and try to analyze and decipher each and every movement, quirk, and flaw. Got it?"

Naruto just looked at Kakashi-sensei as though he was crazy. Sasuke and Captain Yamato nodded. A flushed Sakura rushed up to them.

"Kakashi-sensei, I heard every word but how long is it gonna take?" she asked, catching her breath.

"Who knows? We'll have to wait for her to slip up."

"Eeeeh, sensei? What is this, a little kid mission?" Naruto complained.

"No, Naruto. It's actually an A-Rank."

"But, how?"

"Naruto, She went through the _Honesty Room._ Inoichi went through her mind. If you think about it, she must be very skilled with resistance," Sakura tried to explain. Naruto pondered this, rubbing his chin slightly.

"But he can't think," Sasuke stated smoothly.

"Teme!" Naruto retorted.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Sensei, what happened to her ankle?" Sakura questioned.

"Ah, yes. Honestly Room results," Kakashi sighed. He walked a bit to place her gently on the bench. Sakura immediately got to work on her ankle, noticing the break wasn't so severe. Relief there, huh?

Kanashimi stirred awake gradually. She heard all-too-familiar voices and couldn't help but grimace in pain. Her ankle certainly did feel better but... you know... It still hurt.

Her eyes opened, revealing the soft dazed expression in them. She saw the pink-haired medical ninja, only vaguely. For her eyes were slight focused on the background; the five males staring with a slight concentration.

"Arigatō, Sakura," she muttered, coughing, trying to get up.

"Kanashimi-sama, please don't push it," Sakura suggest, helping her up a bit, "It would be wise to not walk on it."

"I appreciate the help, but I'm fine."

"We might as well deploy," Kakashi sighed. Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato left quietly.

"I'm assuming you are to keep watch on me?"

"Very sharp," Kakashi said smoothly. Kanashimi stepped on her feet, wobbling slightly, until Sasuke steadied her with a firm grip.

"Arigatō, Sasuke."

He didn't answer to the statement but instead helped her walk home. Naruto and Kakashi followed.

–

"Damn those idiots," Kanashimi murmured as entered her room. The three males followed after, hesitating to enter such a personal space.

"Insulting us won't make things better," Naruto stated, crossing his arms.

"You're right. I'm sorry, _your majesty_," Kanashimi said sarcastically. Sasuke gave a smirk to that.

"Look, woman, if you _really_ want to go there–" Naruto began. Kakashi silenced him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, this is really not the time," Kakashi said.

"Ungh. Sasuke, would you pass me that icepack, please?" Kanashimi said. He nodded and did as he was told.

The next couple of days were completely useless. On that Kakashi agreed on. There was nothing to work with. Not the slightest hint of anything in general. Not even the slightest twitch. Absolutely nothing.

Sasuke sat on the floor, next to the foot of Kanashimi's bed, trying unsuccessfully to stifle the big yawn that he had kept in for so long. Naruto was sleeping on the floor, not bothering on even trying to keep watch. Kakashi himself was pretty worn out. And the woman on the bed was sleeping soundly.

"Naruto," Kakashi hissed, kicking him await.

"Holy mother of ramen!" he wailed, sitting up to bang his head against the wall. Sasuke shook his head in disappointment.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Go, you guys need your rest. And tell the others to do the same. I'll handle it for a bit, and we'll switch off. Got it?"

"Hai," Sasuke said, standing up. Without mercy, he grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and dragged him out of there.

–

Her eyes opened, the moonlight making them appear silver. She wanted to just get it all over it. She wanted to just tell him all about. But she didn't want it to end. She didn't want him to leave. After all, it really was just a mission. She sighed.

"Leave it to me to wake up at midnight," she groaned softly, covering her face with her hands. There was a sigh.

"At least you've slept," a cool voice said. The voice had come to her left, and wasn't too far away.

"No one said you had to stay awake the whole time."

"It's not like I have a choice, now, do I?"

"Well, why don't you come over here?"

He raised an eyebrow and she was thankful that the darkness canceled out her blush.

"For what?"

"Forget it."

"It's not often you elaborate on your words, Kanashimi. I don't want to miss the chance," Kakashi smirked. Kanashimi rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see. She didn't hear him approach. She didn't even feel the bed jostle when he slipped into it. But she sure as hell felt it when his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sc-scarecrow," she stuttered. He laughed softly in her ear. She felt his hair tickle her cheek and neck.

"So, now, please, explain my duty here," he said, his tone pleasant but teasing.

She didn't answer. She had lost her train of thought. Why? The Copy Ninja had begun to trail his lips down the side of her throat.

She was innocently going to suggest he take the bed but when she tried to, the only sound that escape was a sound born in the caves. Her breath was caught, and she couldn't seem to find it again. A bubble of desire expanded inside her when the Copy Ninja began to lightly trail his teeth over the skin of her neck.

"Well?" he questioned quietly. It was unheard by Kanashimi. Her vision became slightly blurred and she turned her body to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She took the chance and untied his Leaf headband and let it fall behind him. He kept his left eye closed.

"If I told you the truth, would it all be over?" she whispered, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"That would depend on what the truth is," he answered, closing his opened eye.

"What if it was absolutely horrid?" she murmured. He moved his head so that his lips were on hers but they weren't kissing.

"... I wouldn't know what to do..." he admitted, the smallest amount of pain slipping into his voice.

"Well, I supposed I'll tell you anyway," Kanashimi started, "I was born and raised here in the Leaf. That you know. But... Do you remember when my parents were murdered?"

"Yes," he whispered. He remember the way she wouldn't speak to anyone for a couple of weeks. Everyone had to beg her to eat. He had hugged and let her cry in his arms. But... those were different days.

"Do you remember... the day you hugged me...?" she asked timidly, her fingers losing themselves in his hair.

He nodded, trying to ignore the foreign yet completely desirable sensation she was causing; she tugged on his hair lightly, affectionately.

"I use a reversed summoning jutsu that day..."

"So _that's_ why you disappear for a week," he interrupted. She laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yes. And I was summoned to Mount Myōboku. They said it was impossible for me to be there, though I tried to explain otherwise. They threatened to kill me. But I suggested to compromise."

He raised his eyebrows and she unconsciously pressed herself closer to him. He tried, unsuccessfully, not to enjoy the feeling. He felt a powerful hollowness settle deep in his gut.

"A compromise?"

"Yes. I agreed to a life-long service to them– Now, don't look at me like that," she said, bringing her hand to caress the man's cheek. He frowned.

"You could've been killed."

"Killed or life-long service... Which one would you have chosen?"

"Go on," he said, not answering her question, causing her to chuckle. She pinched his cheek lightly before continuing.

"They told me to... Keep watch on the Leaf... That something great would happen..."

"Great meaning good or bad?"

"I didn't know. I hoped it meant good. They told to me keep watch on 'His Apprentice'."

"'His Apprentice'?"

"Well, they didn't tell me who the apprentice was or who they were working under, so I thought it would all be good and easy... But then Naruto came along... And everything became clear... It was Naruto the one I had to keep watch."

"So that scroll... Was only a summary of what's happened?"

"Mmhmm," Kanashimi murmured, pulling down the Jōnin's mask. It wasn't the first time she had seen his face but it never failed to take her breath away. Her fingertips slowly dragged across his cheek, to trace the line of jaw, the outline of his lips.

She closed her eyes, pulling her hand away, the other still lost in his hair. She couldn't allow herself to become too attached; that she knew from experience. She sighed, pulling away completely.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I did... I am to be punished, correct?"

"Punished? For what, keeping tabs?"

"You know Tsunade-sama..."

"The toads of Mount Myōboku are our allies."

She didn't answer, afraid to explain herself. She knew that she wouldn't be punished; she would most likely be scolded. She was just afraid to admit her feelings...

"That's not the point," she finally sighed, hugging herself.

"Hardly. You're afraid of yourself," he said, grabbing hold of her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"And that's exactly why I will."

"You rely on your instincts too much," she challenged, her eyes piercing with determination. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Instinct has nothing to do with this. What's your idea of a punishment for what you just told me? Hokage-sama scolding you for not letting her know?" he let out a low, humorless snort. She rolled her eyes, hating the way he could read her so well.

"Why don't you just let it all out? Save yourself the pain and just go," he suggested, letting her pull her face away from him.

"Because feelings cloud the mind. They confuse and eventually deteriorate the train of thought, making you lose focus. They are a nuisance that I cannot afford! You saw what happened to Sasuke."

"It's true; they can be a nuisance. But they are the reason the we're empowered. Mind over matter; you need to think in a way that won't have you killed."

"That depends on your meaning of being killed."

"Literally, metaphorically. It still causes pain. The question is: which one's yours?"

"Metaphorically," she answered automatically. Realizing her mistake, she gasped, covering her mouth quickly. A sad smile spread across Kakashi's face. He knew what she meant.

He gently removed her hand from resting on her lips, chuckling softly when she closed her eyes and whimpered. He caressed her cheek with only his fingertips, running them down the side of her throat and tracing her exposed collarbone. She gave a soft sigh, leaning her face into his wrist.

"I hate it, you know," he murmured, pulling back his hand only for her to capture his wrist. She looked up at him, questions in her eyes, "The ninja world holds us prisoners to our duties."

The phrase could have so many meanings, hold so many emotions. But the simple way he said, closing his eyes, she understood completely. She twisted her hand in his, so that now he was grasping her wrist, to gently brush her thumb under his left eye. She traced the scar down to his mid-cheek.

"So many losses," she mourned.

Both his eyes snapped open, not caring whether he used chakra by looking through his one-eyed Sharingan. The hunger growing inside him for so long, ever since they had become ANBU, burst, enveloping him in an eternal phase of lust. Without consulting his usually-sane mind, he relied on his instincts and pressed his lips to hers.

"Wha–?" she started to asked, but Kakashi's hand had released her wrist and now gripped the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Their lips moved in dark, lustful, unfamiliar ways. A soft whimper erupted from the girl's throat.

The Copy Ninja pulled away suddenly, concerned about the noise she had just made. Her lips parted, disappointed their kiss had ended so quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" he whispered, closing his left eye.

"I don't know, you tell me," Kanashimi shakily chortled, looking down at her inner thigh. Kakashi's fingertips of his other hand were there, tracing lazy circles that kept creeping upward. In embarrassment, an unusual emotion for him, he pulled his hand away. She laughed softly.

"It's amusing," he said out of nowhere, planting another kiss on her lips. It didn't take long for it to a full-out tongue battle that she let him win. Letting him explore her mouth, she sighed softly, wanting this moment to last till the end of time. He rolled over so that he was hovering on top of her.

"Hmm?" she hummed her unasked question. His tongue rubbed over hers before he chuckled, pulling away.

"The way secrets were spilled. All over a simple misunderstanding..."

"And yet it all turned out well."

"Tsunade-sama, surely has hell planned out for us."

"Don't remind me."

Their kissed continued and eventually developed into something more intense.

–

When Kanashimi awoke from her deep, pleasant slumber, the Copy Ninja had a death grip on her waist though he was still trapped in the oblivion of sleep. She half-sat up, resting back on her elbows, careful not to disturb the man, gripping the blanket to her chest, barely covering her breasts. She blushed at the sight in front of her, the memories of their night fresh and warm in her mind.

There had been two blankets on the bed; one covered their intertwined bodies while the other tangled in her legs, draping over the edge of the bed. Their clothes were somewhat torn and thrown in random directions. Kakashi's grip on her tightened.

"Mmmm..." he hummed dreamily, nuzzling his nose into her neck when she went back down. She laughed lowly, turning to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'd go for a second round but judging by the numbers on your alarm clock, I'd say it's time we go to Hokage-sama."

The woman moaned in complaint, moving her hands from his bare shoulders to bury themselves into his messy hair, tugging it, trying to convince silently to stay. He sighed, and started to lean forward for a kiss but didn't get close enough due to her restraint on his hair.

"Well?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I think you're insane."

She laughed, remembering the many times he had called her insane. It never failed to amuse her.

"That's not what you though last night," she challenged playfully.

He shook his head, "Nowhere near," he agreed on that. She gave a delicious giggle. He took the chance to lean in for a prize that she didn't neglect.

–

"She's going to kill me," Kanashimi sighed, hiding her face in her hands. Both of them stood before the Hokage, who seemed speechless.

"So you mean to tell me... That all of this... Was unnecessary?" Tsunade said in a deadly tone.

"I _told_ you. But you _never _listen to me, Kakashi," Kanashimi groaned, stepping behind the Copy Ninja. He gently pushed her forward.

"I didn't give a chance to explain when it happened," Kakashi said with a casual shrug. Along the wall, sat Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato, with a surprised look on their faces.

"You didn't have to. Now, tell me. What did you need to do to get this out of her?"

"Uh... Well... It was... Rather... Umm..." Kakashi trailed off, scratching the back of his head, a blush covered by his mask. Kanashimi looked up at Tsunade, frozen, a horrified look on her face. The only movement in the room was the quick surge of blood rushing to color Kanashimi's cheeks.

Silence followed. No one moved, as if time itself had died. After a couple uncomfortable minutes, the Jinchūriki figured out the meaning of the blushes, his sensei's stammering, and, of course, the silence.

"Kakashi-sensei and Kanashimi-sama...!" Naruto exclaimed, shooting up in his seat. The two people mentioned sent him a glare to shut him up.

"You mean... Them two?" Yamato asked, pointing his finger at both of them. Sakura gave a small cheer. Sasuke just smirked, crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"I see..." Tsunade smiled, trailing off. The couple immediately protested.

"It _wasn't_ like _that_...!"

But it sure as hell kinda was. And all of them knew it.


End file.
